Brutal y Crudo
by lilithkiss
Summary: "—Já. Lo dudo mucho, nena. No puedo creer que no aprecies las cosas que un hombre está dispuesto a hacer con tal de obtener tu atención — respondió para luego dedicarle una sonrisa sensualmente retorcida que hizo a sus entrañas sacudirse" VERDES


**Brutal y Crudo**

 ** _(Somos como animales)_**

-Butch x Buttercup -

Edad: 17

 **Advertencia:** Lime, violencia, malas palabras.

 **Comentarios adjuntos:** **Uf, este es mi fic posteado n°13 para este fandom ¡en 6 meses! (14 en realidad pero uno lo borré y el n° 12 no lo publiqué aún), todo un logro para mí ya que escribir no es mi fuerte.**

 **También me gustaría pedir disculpas por ser ansiosa y postear este fic antes de tener una respuesta tuya. ¡Perdón Lady!**

 **Para que tengan una idea de cómo me imagino a las PpG de adolescentes pueden ir a mi tumblr o completar colocar esta dirección en la barra de búsqueda (sin espacios)**

lilithkiss . tumblr post / 133229104314

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OneShot**

 _(Lo que significa que es un sólo capítulo,_ ** _no_** _le den follow porfavor)_

 _Los favs son agradables pero en realidad;_ _¡Vivo para leer sus comentarios, los ansío!_

PpG es propiedad de Craig McCracken

.

.

.

Era Lunes y dos figuras chocaban constantemente en una feroz batalla aérea, ondas expansivas eran propagadas por el choque de sus cuerpos; ambos portadores de _sustancia "X"_ y la mezcla de otros componentes. Como era de esperarse, la lucha entre los peleadores más fuertes de sus respectivos bandos había sido brutal dejando más escombros que cualquier otra pelea que pudiera haber sido ocasionada por sus hermanos.

Tras unos 20 minutos de choques entre puños y patadas el par de estelas verdes se detuvo unos segundos para recobrar el aire en sus pulmones, dejando a una ciudad semi-destruida tras suyo.

—No entiendo porque tengo que soportar ver tu retorcido rostro fuera de clases.

El chico de pelo levantado como una llamarada negra a quien iba dirigido el insulto introdujo sus manos en sus bolsillos mientras que el sol de la tarde hacía que las tres perforaciones que llevaba en cada oreja brillen ante el reflejo de sus últimos rayos.

—¡Ah, ButterNena! ¡No seas así. El _buen_ Butch sólo quería verte de nuevo!— exclamó con dramatismo para luego llevarse una mano al corazón fingiendo dolor, irritando a su contraparte con aquella respuesta.

—¿Cuál es tu _puto_ problema imbécil? ¿¡Puedes dejar de intentar destruir la maldita ciudad todos los _putos_ días?! —

—Já. Lo dudo mucho, nena. No puedo creer que no aprecies las cosas que un hombre está dispuesto a hacer con tal de obtener tu atención — respondió para luego dedicarle una sonrisa sensualmente retorcida que hizo a sus entrañas sacudirse por dentro.

 _¡No es atractivo! Ni en lo más mínimo._

Antes de acomodar sus guantes y volver a la carga contra su contraparte, Buttercup se reprimió a sí misma por permitir que aquel idiota provocara en ella una sola sensación que no sea asco.

.

.

.

Era Jueves y el estruendoso sonido provocado por la constante colisión entre dos cuerpos de fuerza súper humana avisaba a los habitantes del sector Oeste de Townsville que debía evacuar esa zona si no querían terminar bajo escombros y muros de cemento derribados.

Lo que normalmente sería una estampida de personas que cunden al pánico, más bien era una ordenada procesión de rostros serios y suspiros desganados, acostumbrados a aquella rutina.

 _"Son esos dos de nuevo...es la cuarta vez en esta semana",_ se podría oír a un policía vociferar cansadamente para luego soltar un bufido y continuar liderando la procesión de evacuados hasta una zona más segura. Para su suerte aquel sector de Townsville no tenía mucha densidad de población, así que pronto terminaría su labor por allí.

.

.

.

El polvo que habían levantado durante su pelea dificultaba su vista considerablemente, después de todo aquella fiera verde le había lanzado _rayos x_ apuntando directamente a su ojo izquierdo, haciendo que su campo visual se redujera a la mitad. Estaba consciente que se lo merecía, después de todo la había provocado de más, cuando la marcó con sus dientes realmente la enfureció. Afortunadamente la _sustancia "X"_ solucionaría aquel problema, sólo que no tan rápido como a él le hubiera gustado.

Trató de separarse de aquel muro de concreto al cual había sido lanzado dejando caer trozos de la infraestructura en el intento, se limpió la sangre que brotaba de sus labios con la parte trasera de la mano y aunque dos costillas rotas junto a un hombro dislocado le rogaban que permaneciera quieto, Butch se enderezó para luego dejar reposar unos segundos a su lastimado cuerpo, al menos hasta que una femenina figura que lentamente descendía, llegara a él.

Al diferencia suya, Buttercup no estaba tan magullada, su rasgado uniforme de heroína parecía estar en peor estado que su cuerpo. Un moretón en el brazo, otro en la pierna, un raspón en el antebrazo y _una mordida_ en el cuello.

El Ruff estaba particularmente orgulloso de aquella tonalidad rojiza y latente con la que había marcado el cuello de la Puff.

 _Carajo._ _Se ve furiosa._

Y eso ponía a Butch _jodidamente caliente_.

—Maldito enfermo mental— lo maldijo con veneno impregnado en sus palabras mientas masajeaba con una mano enguantada aquella zona en donde él había perforado su piel.

Aún tuerto y severamente herido, el moreno tuvo la osadía de mostrarle una de sus retorcidas sonrisas y relamerse los labios —Te ves tan jodidamente sexy cuando te enojas—

Buttercup descendió completamente aparentando fuertemente los puños, dedicándole una mirada despectiva.

—Cerdo—

— _Mierda_ nena— dijo mientas lanzaba un escupitajo con sangre—Es un _puto_ cumplido ¿Qué no lo puedes aceptar? —

—Viniendo de ti, no.

Butch dejó escapar una risa limpia y grave para luego acomodar una de sus muñequeras antes de mirarla directamente a los ojos —Te gusta, solo que no lo quieres admitir. —

—¿Admitir? ¿Te golpeé tan fuerte que dañé a tu única neurona? En caso que no hayas captado el mensaje, _reverendo imbécil_ , la única sensación que tú me podrías provocar es asco —

—¿Ah si? — Preguntó desafiante.

—¡Sí! — Contestó ofuscada.

—Pues eso lo veremos— contraatacó mientras que sin aviso la tomó del antebrazo e intercambió sus posiciones, dejándola a ella contra el rasgado muro. Antes de que Buttercup reaccionara inmovilizó sus brazos con la poca fuerza que le restaba y le dio un sediento beso con sabor a sangre a boca abierta. Segundos antes de cerrar su único ojo funcional, pudo ver lo alarmado que estaba el rostro de la puff quien trató de zafarse de su agarre, provocando que intensifique su ataque a su boca y la fuerza con la que contenía sus brazos.

Durante unos instantes Butch temió que la teoría que había gestado en su cabeza hace unos meses fuera incorrecta y que la PowerPuff verde en realidad no sentía la misma atracción que él sentía por ella, pero en cuanto la sintió responder a su beso, mil toneladas peso desaparecieron de sus hombros.

Le contestó con la misma fuerza que él aplicaba sobre ella e incluso luchó por determinar quién sería el dominante en aquella batalla de lenguas y dientes.

Aunque aún no estaba confiado, dejó libres a las manos que había aprisionado, interesado en saber la reacción de su PowerPuff favorita. Gruñó complacido al sentirlas enroscarse a su cuello, atrayéndolo más a ella.

Butch aprovechó esto para tomarla de la cintura uniendo sus cuerpos y chocando sus pelvis en el proceso. Permitió a sus callosas manos recorrer aquel femenino abdomen marcado bajo aquella camisa verde, sintiendo cada tonificado músculo bajo su expertas caricias. Sus extremidades continuaron su trayecto subiendo hasta sus medianos pechos, los cuales el Ruff más violento notó con deleite que cabían perfectamente en la palma de sus manos.

Las caricias que se daban eran crudas y hambrientas.

Los leves gemidos que ella emitió al sentirlo pasar su tibia lengua sobre aquella zona en su cuello que hace unos momentos se había friccionado aumentaban su temperatura y las ganas de hacerla suya contra aquella pared. Estaba intenso, caliente y con una dura erección que trataba de zafarse de su jeans. Al escuchar un gemido particularmente desesperado, perdió el poco auto-control que tenía y frotó su pelvis a la entrepierna de la chica en un vaivén rápido e intenso, haciéndola sentir crudamente las reacciones que provocaba en su cuerpo.

Se pasó de la raya y lo sabía, mas el golpe que esperaba recibir no llegó, en su lugar fue reemplazado por una pierna que se ancló a la parte baja de su espalda. Buttercup era tan salvaje como él y se lo hizo saber imitando los mismos movimientos que él había hecho en ella.

El Ruff verde sonrió complacido. Prácticamente estaban _follando_ con la ropa puesta y por más que ambos lo estén disfrutando, Butch no quería que eso escale a sexo real... aún. Al menos no de esa forma.

Sabía que Buttercup era virgen, así que cuando la tome; lo haría sobre su cama, en su habitación, de la forma correcta. No contra una pared de un edificio evacuado repleto de polvo y mugre; _eso lo dejarían para cuando ella tuviese más experiencia, a_ sí que muy a pesar de las necesidades que su cuerpo le ordenaba saciar, se separó de ella dando un paso atrás para observar su confundido y ruborizado rostro.

—Lo siento — se disculpó mientras unía su frente a la de la chica —No es que no quiera hacerlo— Explicó —Me muero por hacerlo contigo Buttercup, pero... quiero hacerlo correctamente, en el lugar y momento adecuado... ¿Me entiendes? —

Por su parte Buttercup dejó escapar un suspiro, en parte decepcionada por la abrupta separación y en parte aliviada por la misma. Con unos cuantos besos y caricias Butch había logrado excitarla bastante, de haber continuado con ellos de seguro hubiera terminado haciendo algo de lo cual se arrepentiría más tarde.

—Puedo besarte una vez más? —Lo oyó preguntar casi tímidamente; no sonando en lo absoluto como usualmente lo hace, mas la morena no dijo palabra alguna, solo asintió cerrando sus ojos y elevando su rostro hasta sentir a aquellos mismos labios que hace un momento devoraban su cuello, besarla suave y pausadamente.

Separó sus cuerpos cuando el beso acabó y se arregló como puedo la camisa que el ruff le había subido. Sin mediar palabras con el moreno tomó un paso adelante y se alejó de allí levitando, con un severo sonrojo en el rostro y una tonta sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

Unos metros más abajo y contra una pared semi-destruida, el RowdyRuff verde se dejó caer desplomado, victoriosamente espejando en sus labios la misma risa tonta que ella tenía plasmada en su rostro.

.

.

.

Fin


End file.
